slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Daria24
thumb|350px 1. O mnie Mam na imie Daria. Mam 17 lat. Bardzo lubie kolor czerwony i rysować może nie cudownie ale to dla mnie dobry sposób na nudę i na zly humor. Pisze także opowiadania na Slugterra Wiki i Jak wytresować smoka Wiki. Moją pasją jest siatkówka i czytanie książek... oczywiście ciekawych i poleconych bo lektur nienawidze XD . Lubie książki fantasy, o wampirach, itp. ... np : Dom nocy czy Dary Anioła. 1.1. Moje ulubione seriale - Slugterra - Violetta - Max steel - Mega Spider Man - Avatar: Legenda Aanga i Korry - Jeźdźcy smoków i Jeźdźcy Smoków: Obrońcy Berk 1.2.Moje ulubione filmy - Step up ( 1,2,3 i 4) - Dary Anioła: Miasto Kości - Jak wytresować smoka 1, 2 i 3 ( na którą będe czekać niecierpliwie) :D - Ghoul From Beyond ;) - Return of the Elementals ( Film związany ze Slugterrą, na który czekam niecierpliwie ) 1.3. Stronki * https://www.facebook.com/pages/Elixie-Slugterra-PL/1415037168766866?fref=ts ( moja strona i Wiki o Elixie, Dacie Like? ) * https://www.facebook.com/pages/Czkastrid-Jak-wytresowa%C4%87-Smoka-PL/1427402590850401?fref=ts ( Stronka o Czkastrid ) 1.4. Obrazki i rysunki dla mnie BurpyMMSignature.png|Od Raixo ;) EliAndTrixieSignature.png|Od Raixo ;) WhiteWolfSignature2.png|Od Raixo :) ToothlessSignature2.png|Od Raixo :) Dla Darii.jpg|Od Zamrażaczki :) 2. Ja w Slugterrze Mam na imię Eva. Mam 19 lat. Pochodzę z powierzchni. Zeszłam do Slugterry kiedy zostałam sama. Matki nigdy nie miałam a ojciec zginął w wypadku. O Slugterrze dowiedziałam się właśnie od ojca. Nie chciałam byc bardziej samotna, więc dlatego zeszłam do tej krainy. Zawsze byłam inna. Szczerze mówiąć poznaję siebie co raz bardziej. Bardzo się nie myliłam. W Slugterrze poznałam bardzo fajną dziewczynę Narumi. Z czasem zaczęłyśmy sie bardziej poznawać. Stałyśmy się nierozłączne ... jak siostry. Niedawno założyłyśmy we dwie Gang. Nazywa się Magic Team. Jestem dobra w spinaczce bo w młodszych latach dużo ćwiczyłam. 2.1. W postaci Człowieka *Wygląd: ~ Oczy-niebieskie. ~ Włosy- Długi blond kucyk na czubku głowy związany zieloną wstążką, grzywka w większości na lewy bok, ale występują też kosmyki grzywki po prawej stronie. ~ Karnacja- normalna. *Ubiór ~ Bluzka- a raczej bluza z długim rękawem w kolorze turkusowym z małym wcięciem w dekoldzie i kapturem. ~ Spodnie- czarne jeansy z czteroma wnykami na pasie. ~ Buty- szare trampki. ~ Plecak podzielony na dwie przegródki # Siedzą i chowają się w nim moje śluzaki. #Na razie nic tu nie ma 2.2. W postaci wilka Potrafie się zamieniać w wilka w kolorze szarym. Nigdy nie wiedziałam dlaczego umiem sie zmieniać w wilka. Jestem pierwszym czlowiekiem w rodzinie, a raczej na powierzchni, który to potrafi. Swoją pierwszą przemianę miałam w wieku 15 lat. Bardzo mnie zdziwiło to co się wtedy stało, jak i mojego ojca. Dokładnie już opanowałam przemiany. Nie odkryłam jeszcze swoich wszystkich zdolności. Z każdym dniem dowiaduję się o tym co raz więcej rzeczy. Nie wszyscy wiedzą o mnie w Slugterrze że umiem się przemieniac,więc staram się żeby nikt nie zauwazył moich przemian, jeśli nie ma takiej potrzeby. *umiejętności w postaci wilka ~ Superszybkość dzięki znamieniu na prawej łapie - jeszcze go do końca nie kontroluje. ~ rozumiem mowe zwierząt i potrafie się z nimi porozumiewać. 2.3. Dane techniczne ~Blaster Renegade Ultra QLC + akcelerator ( taki jak Trixie tyle że w większości szary z turkusowymi dodatkami ) ~Złoto- 170 sztuk + 100 sztuk ManiFan ( od Muśka za jagody ) 2.4. Śluzaki 1. Aquabeek ( Plusk ) - Lubi kogoś moczyć wodą. 2. Pajęczak MM ( Psotnik ) - Lider moich śluzaków :D thumb|left|146px|Psotnik 3. Flaringo ( Błysk ) - Uwielbia robić sztuczki na swoich łapkach z ognia. 4. Tazerling MM ( Dżulek ) - Lubi się do mnie łasić. 5. Zamrażacz MM ( Szron ) - Lubi przebywać blisko Śnieżynka. 6. Zamrażacz ( Śnieżynek ) - Lubi się ze Szronem bawić. 7. Tormato ( Wirek ) - Lubi się popisywać przed innymi śluzakami. 8. Zderzak ( Bokser ) - Odważny śluzak. 9. Granatnik ( Bumi ) - Uwielbia zabawy z moim i śluzakami. 10. Zębacz ( Zębi ) - Zawsze trzyma się blisko Ząbi. 11. Zębacz ( Ząbi ) - Nie odstępuje Zębi na krok. 12. Skałowiec ( Roca ) - Pomaga wszystkim moim śluzakom.